


Radioactive

by dizbil



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"War was something silent and that everybody was expecting at some point, it was cold and harsh, it took soldiers from their bed and made them long for their comfortables houses and the tender breasts for their woman." </i>
</p><p>War has taken Thor away from Loki and his castle and Loki his waiting for his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> So here I go, thanks again for reading this fic, I've wanted to write Jotun!Loki for a long time so here it is, a small fic to fullfill my writer needs.  
> The inspiration for Jotun!Loki comes from this splendid fanart [(x)](http://cuteskitty.tumblr.com/post/45718248340/no-daily-doodle-today-since-i-was-busy)  
> And as for the title, let's thank the amazing band Imagine Dragons and their song you can listen here : [on my blog](http://mooselikejensen.tumblr.com/post/59192080147)
> 
>  
> 
> **English is not my native language, this fic is unbetad, if you spot any major mistake, please let me know (politely) and I will edit this work.**

As it finally turns out, War is no different from Winter.

It was with those very same words that Thor had explained it to Loki before he disappeared, War taking him away from Loki.

War was something silent and that everybody was expecting at some point, it was cold and harsh, it took soldiers from their bed and made them long for their comfortables houses and the tender breasts of their woman. War was killing children before they could even reach the day, War was something some people hope to chase away with a big fire and some wine. But War was cruel, War was something patient and it always won. It didn't matter whose army was standing upfront in the end, it didn't matter whose blood was on the soldiers and generals' hands. In the end it was all about chasing War away to welcome something new, in the end War always won, and that silent mistress once she had been fed with the souls and spirits of thousands, only then she would go away. She would go back to sleep.

Those words, those exact same words Thor had whispered them inside his ear many days ago and now only the memory of them was left to Loki. 

The Asgardians had always been kind to him, even before his union with Thor, when Loki was young and was allowed to come here, every summer, to see the young Prince and the future King. Loki remembered being afraid and wishing he didn't look like a Jotun at all, he wanted to look like them. But Thor had pushed that thought away, he had been fascinated by his blue skin from the very first time they met and often, he would grab Loki's hands and laugh at the contrast. 

They became friends before they became brothers. And they became lovers before they became one. 

Loki knew the truth. He could pretend all he want, he knew Thor was never truly his. He had a duty, to his people, to the nine realms, as the Prince, as the King. So when Darkness spread across the lands, across his kingdom, Loki knew. Just once glance, one glance into those blue eyes and he knew. In a second the boy he had once knew disappeared right before him and he was just a King, just a leader as he gave strict and precise orders. He couldn't stand down. People were sick and dying, there was something in the air, something in the very earth itself and anyone could sense that the balance was wrong.  

He had made love to Loki until the very morning that night. Loki didn't want any of this to end, he had wrapped his small arms around Thor's neck and screamed _more_ until reason itself left his mind and was replaced by something fierce and pure. And Thor didn't disappoint, no, he thrusted inside of him with all his strength, making Loki arch and moan against his skin, screaming Thor's name until he couldn't. Until the morning and the empty bed. 

Loki never saw himself as weak. But he felt it, right against his skin as Thor got up, showing him his back, hands already on his armor. Loki opened his mouth, no sound came out. He wanted to tell him to stay, to run away from this, from all his life, from all he was about to see and to do. He was going to march in the very step of Death itself and even meet that god once or twice. Loki managed to remain silent in that very second. He couldn't say that or deny Thor the war. 

His King was a warrior and his lover even more. He wouldn't love Thor that much if that latter had ever considered not fighting back.

So Loki had remained silent that morning, not even flinching as tears rolled on his cheeks.  

Empty tears for his blue skin and empty sorrow for his warrior.

"You must return." 

Loki didn't say goodbye, he didn't wish him good luck. He couldn't, Thor didn't need any, he was born for this, for nothing else but this. 

"You hear me? I forbid you to die." had repeated Loki, suddenly shaking by the strength of his words, standing up still naked near the bed, facing Thor. And of course, Thor had smiled, what else could he do but smile? He had smiled and one of his hands had found Loki's black hair and he planted the softest kiss on his cold lips. Loki used to love that, love the fact that everything about him was made to remain his native land. 

Blue just like the Jotun sky when the moon was full and showing you the way home. Black hair like the stars in that same sky, stars that had stopped shinning long time ago. Red for all the blood that had soiled the land and the heart of his people over the years. And cold just like the snow all over their kingdom. He hated that right now, he wanted to be warm, he wanted to be fire, and burn Thor alive so he would have no other choice but to stay with him. 

"And if my time does come my love, what shall I say to the goddess of Death?" had whispered Thor against his lips, forehead pressed against his. 

"Tell her that your heart is mine, that you swore it would be mine forever, and she can't have it." 

He had laughed. He had laughed and now he was gone, all the soldiers gone with him and the castle was empty. An empty castle, an empty throne. Loki was now allowed to sit on the chair but he didn't want any part of that honor. The All-Father was deep into the Odinsleep and only was left Frigga, mother of Thor and his servants to distract Loki. Loki didn't want to be distracted, he tried to remain brave like Frigga but it was a hard thing to do. As the day passed and his bed grew colder every night, it became harder.  

Eventually, after devouring the soul of many sons, father and husbands, War went back to sleep. The land was safe, the air was pure and Loki was sitting in the garden when they called for him. He was sat on a rock, his long black hair hiding his face as his red eyes went quickly on the words of the book he was reading. Magic, deep ancient magic. He had found an interest in the discipline ever since Thor was gone and he was becoming better and better at it every day. He was reading a book written by the first generation of dark elves, his only clothing a coat made with the skin of a wild beast Thor had killed for him many days ago. It was one of his many wedding gifts. 

"Master Loki! Master Loki!"  

Hela, one of his servants, was screaming his name. Loki closed his book and stood up, watching as the little girl ran to his side.  

"Master Loki I..." Her breathing was labored and she had obviously ran as fast as she could to deliver the news.  

Loki offered her a smile as he raised one hand to silence her. "Breathe Hela, I'm sure it can wait."

"But I'm... No... Master they're back. The soldiers, the King, they're back." 

And then, it was Loki's turn to run. The castle was big but he couldn't care right now. He ignored the puzzle looks and Hela still screaming his name, he ignored it all. His heart was finally beating with the good rhythm, it was pounding with excitement and fear. Fear. Because days had passed for him and they had passed for Thor too. Who knew how his King would be now? War could change people in a brand new way, Thor had warned him about that fact. Loki wanted Thor and no matter what War had made of him, he knew no one could have his heart, no one besides him. 

He heard them before he saw them. The loud sound of footsteps, echoing into the wall, sounds of the army coming back home. Loki smiled, he had missed those sounds, everything was so quiet in this castle ... now there was going to be some life and some laughter in those very same rooms.

"Open the doors." He ordered with excitement as he finally reached the front door. The right thing to do would have been to call Frigga and all the other women so they could welcome all the braves and kiss their wounds and chase the nightmare and despair away from their eyes. But Loki didn't care about what was right at this precise second.

The doors were heavy and it took some time to open them. He didn't wait, he couldn't wait and he managed to squeeze himself in the small space he found and he rushed outside. He heard someone scream his name in the distance as he ran down the stairs, his red eyes adjusting to the bright light of the day. 

And here they stood, in the courtyard, the army. They weren't as many as they were from the start, armors and bones were broken and all trace of laughter and bravery had gone from their faces. They didn't look like gods or aesir at all, they looked like tired and broken men. War had done that, she had taken everything away from him. He spotted a few familiar faces but not his King. Where was he, Hela had said that... They parted, the soldiers moved and one, taller and bigger than the other, was standing there for Loki to see him.

Thor, his King.

And as Loki's red eyes looked upon his body, he finally understood what War did at last. She had taken a boy and made a man out of him, something to be feared, something strong, something hard. He looked taller and bigger than Loki remembered. His blond hair was dirty, mud and blood in them, he had a beard, thicker than before, in the same sandy and dirty blond. When he left, his armor was heavy and shinny, and his cape, red as blood, was a warning for all of his enemies. Now he was here, nothing to cover his chest, bare feet like Loki, blue eyes staring down at him. 

Loki didn't dare move, he was too afraid this was nothing but a dream and one move will make everything collapse. And yet, he knew this was real. He had dreamed of this, but there was a smile on Thor's face in his dream not this... This impossible ache and the pain. Of course, he had won, the Darkness was gone, back in his pit right where it belonged in the first place, but what had been the coast? Surely a great one. It was written all over Thor's face. He had once explained to Loki that as the leader of the army, he was in charge in every single soldier, and it also meant carrying the burden if one of his died. The pain was too big for his shoulder today it seemed.

He let go of Mjölnir and the hammer met the ground with an empty sound. And then, still looking into Loki's eyes, Thor fell to his knees. That was when Loki moved. There was his King, the humble god he felt in love with, dropping his weapon, because he was back home, in his home he had defended killing thousands. 

No more blood for today my love, no more. 

Loki's body seemed to react on his own as he rushed to Thor, his hands finding the blond hair, pulling as he forced his King to look up and to stare into his red eyes. Thor compelled with a soft smile, the expression seeming almost new to him. Loki's cold fingers found one if his cheeks, gently tracing the skin and he watched as Thor briefly closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Loki let escape a deep breath and Thor opened his eyes again. 

"Did you, oh my King, meet Death during your journey?" asked Loki with a trembling voice. 

"I met Death, my love, I met her so many times she became a friend and a comfort to bury myself at night and find some sleep." Thor's voice was nothing but a sweet growl and every word seemed to cost him a lost. As he pronounced his confession, Loki's fingers headed lower, on his chest where there were scars and wounds.

And human thought gods couldn't bleed. They bled, and like any human, it was a thick red. Except that their blood was precious and it was shed only for the best occasions.  

Loki pressed his finger against one of the wounds and he watched as Thor hiss, something brutal and primal suddenly in his eyes. It was gone in a flash, but still, it was a part of him. "Does Death have your heart then soldier?" 

"Oh it's yours Loki." Thor's answer was immediate, his voice suddenly louder, soft echo of that same voice who could call thunder and make entire kingdoms fall. "It's yours Loki. I fought with everything I had in me for my land and for my people but never once I fought for my heart, because I knew it was safe, I knew it was safe by your side." He was beautiful, saying those words, he was beautiful, Thor looked more real and sharp than ever and Loki couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face hearing that. And soon, Thor's hands found his hips and he lifted him from the ground, Loki's hands still his hair, eyes still into Thor's as his king was now making a circle through his army, showing what he had fought for and what was the best of him.  

 _Loki_.  

The cheers finally came, the silent army no longer still. Cries and cheers of joy, the soldiers finally celebrating their victory. Loki didn't even noticed what was happening, the women finally made their way out of the castle, welcoming love ones and hugging survivors, he only had eyes for Thor. Thor lowered him a bit so they were at the same level, and finally he kissed him. 

He kissed him and wiped away the long nights and the wait and the loneliness. His mouth met Loki's cold one brutally, harshly, and Loki gasped, welcoming the contact, hands in Thor's beard, the god taking that opportunity to slip his tongue inside Loki's mouth. And then Loki forgot who he was, where he was, he forgot the noise, he forgot his pain and he let himself be kissed and loved as their tongue were sliding against one another. Thor kissed him with a reckless abandon, his hands underneath Loki's coat and touching his bare and cold skin, Loki gasped and he moaned against those lips and because of the touch, he no longer felt cold. He was burning. 

They parted for air with a smile, forehead pressed against one another, Thor's eyes a deep ink blue. Loki knew that gaze too well, he knew Thor wanted him as much as he wanted Thor and his King wouldn't have the patience too wait. 

There would be a celebration and a banquet much later. Thor made him move again and his arms, this time carrying like he had done it on their wedding night. Nobody stopped them as Thor made his way to the castle, Loki's arms wrapped around his neck. 

Somehow it was better than their wedding night or any night. The Sun was still shining so high in the sky and still, it wasn't enough to warm up Loki's skin, only one person could do that, only his king could do that. 

Thor tossed him into their bed, taking Loki's breath away for a few seconds. He didn't have any time to adjust, to enjoy the fact that yes, he was here, finally back into their chambers, in their bed, that already rough hands were tugging at his coat, opening it slowly, revealing his blue skin and his naked body. His King had a growl and Loki chuckled softly, spreading his legs a bit to show Thor how badly he wanted this. 

Thor's gaze all over his skin was like a vice, it was like a poison. Loki wanted more. He remembered the very first time Thor had seen him completely naked, Loki didn't even dare look at him, too focus on somewhere else on the bedroom. But Thor made him look as he touched him and he made him understand how beautiful he was. Thor wanted him, this union wasn't not only to bring their peace between their two kingdoms, it was more than that, it had always been more than that from the moment they had started playing together as kids to the moment they pronounced their vows and Thor swore to always protect and love him.  

Loki gasped as Thor leaned in, his skin finding his harden nipple and sucking. "No foreplay my king?" managed to whisper Loki, hands deep in the blond locks, arching to the touch so he could have more. He was all to Thor to use and to love as he pleased. His thought used to scare him, now it was his strength and something that no one could take away from him. Thor's mouth left his skin with an obsene sound, his eyes meeting Loki's gaze, Loki already licking his lips. 

"You know how I usually love our games Loki, but not today, no, not today. I need to be in you. _Now_."  

Thor silenced him with a kiss and Loki could do nothing but moan, gasp as Thor traced the curve of his neck with his tongue, his hands wrapping around length. Yes. _Yes_. Loki's hands found his hair, his shoulders, _skin_ , pulling, grabbing, scratching, holding on to anything he could as Thor was planting kisses all over his blue skins, hands moving fast and then slow around Loki. He was never letting go of his King now, never, especially now that Thor had seen how cruel and vast the world could be. But here, in their chambers, it was their world, they didn't need anything else.

That thought in mind, Loki reached down for Thor's face as the later was kissing the deep carvings that were into his Jotun skin, making Loki shiver from want, need and despair. He wanted, he was nothing else but want. He reached for Thor's face and they kissed again, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity as Loki reclaimed those lips like all his previous nights.

My King, my heart, mine.

And finally, Loki seemed finally content as Thor found his place right between his legs, his only clothing long gone, his own desire pressed against Loki's stomach. For some odd reason, Thor paused there, for just a few second, looking into Loki's eyes as he was about to enter his body and break him for good. 

"The night were long without you Loki." 

"And they were even longer without you, Thor." 

And they kissed, and Loki moaned, breaking the contact as his head fell to one side, Thor trusting inside of him in one fluid movement. He didn't want to wait, they weren't ready for that, so he grabbed Loki's hips, big hands into the small frame and he moved. He moved hard, he moved fast, being rewarded by Loki's deepest sounds. There was no holding back, not in this, not right now, not after waiting for so long. It was brutal and primal in some sort of way, Loki's nails deep into the other's skin as he urged him to go faster, to have more. 

More because he couldn't handle it, because he knew there was enough space in his soul and his body to welcome Thor. More because he wanted to, more because he needed to.

They kissed again, muffled sounds and ragged moans filling the room as Thor moved inside of him, breaking all of Loki's resistance every time he was in, and awakening despair every time he was out. And Loki's skin was hot, so hot he had nothing to envy to the sun now, so hot it seemed to burn Thor himself as his hands founds Loki's, fingers laced together in this embrace. 

No more cold nights. No more War. 

Loki had won. 


End file.
